Power Rangers Dino Thunder: A Ranger's Path
by Iceranger32
Summary: Jason and Kimberly along with their adoptive son Justin Stewart former Blue Turbo Ranger and Kimberly's little brother Paul former Gold Turbo Ranger and Red Space Ranger move to Reefside Jason working at the fire department and Kimberly as the new Gym teacher and Gymnastics coach. What they don't realize is that their old friend and teammate Tommy Oliver is still alive. Rated M
1. Surprising Events in Reefside

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Power Rangers they are owned by Saban Brands.

**Authors Note: **_Hey everyone, Here is a brand new story and also __thanks goes out to .Dawn for giving me the idea for this. The Author also has giving me two other ideas and Emolichic1 for giving me one great story idea for me to write for future series and as a reminder to all of you if you have a story idea you want me to write then share them with me and if it meets my requirements which is listed in my BIO then I will consider it. Now a bit of a background for this story, it takes place just before Dino Thunder the year is 2003 and the Dino Rangers start their freshmen year not their senior year. Jason and Kimberly are married and have been for about five years. They had adopted Justin shortly after C2D(Countdown to Destruction) as well as adopting her little brother Paul after their parents were killed in a car crash that occurred during the invasion. Paul and Kimberly are actually step siblings but their relationship makes them seem like they are true brother and sister. Justin also views both Jason and Kimberly as brother and sister rather than parents. Tommy is married to Katherine and they have adopted a girl and named her Karren Oliver they also Katherine had gave birth to a little girl name Jenna Elizabeth Oliver who will be about three years old in this story. Jason and Kimberly also have their own little girl name Kelly Cristina Oliver who will also be about three years old too. Now no one other then Katherine, Karren, and Jenna knows that Tommy survived from the island exploding which occurred shortly after Forever Red. Paul will be paired up with Kira and as pre-request from .Dawn Justin will get paired up with Karren. Jason will be a fire fighter who got a transferred to the fire department in Reefside and Kimberly got a job as the new Gym teacher and Gymnastics' coach at Reefside High. Also another thing in this story in the background of the former Ranger's past when Rocky, Adam, Aisha, Tommy, Billy, and Kimberly gain their ninja powers the suits are that of the ones I use for the ninja powers in my A New Home series which will be used in any story. Also there was ten Turbo Rangers instead of five like in my future stories that will be in the Turbo season Gold, Black, Purple, Silver, and Orange, and three extra In Space powers, Gold, Green, and Purple. I will be going through a bit of history at the beginning so that you all won't be lost. Now read the Author's note at the end of the chapter.__ Now without further ado here is chapter thirty one for your reading pleasure._

**Power Rangers Dino Thunder: A Ranger's Path**

Chapter One: Surprising Events in Reefside

It had been a long day to say the least, having just moved to Reefside from Angel Grove as my older sister Kimberly and her husband Jason got new jobs. Jason got a job at the fire department here in Reefside and Kimberly got offered to teach Gym at Reefside high as well as the new coach for the schools Gymnastics' team. I will be starting my freshmen year in a new school and town along with my best friend Justin. Granted he had already graduated high school back in Angel Grove but somehow his credit got lost so he has to do it all over again. The four of us used to be Power Rangers back in Angle Grove. Kimberly was the original Pink Ranger and Jason was the original Red Ranger. Jason along with Zack the original Black Ranger and Trini Kwan the original Yellow Ranger were chosen to attend the Peace Conference so they had to choose three new Rangers to take their places Rocky, Adam, and Aisha.

Shorty after that they had lost their current powers and had to gain new ones Ninja powers Tommy Falcon, Adam Frog, Kimberly Crane, Billy Wolf, Aisha Bear, and Rocky Ape. Shortly after getting them new powers Kimberly's mom had gotten engage to my dad as we had moved to Angle Grove shortly after my mom and older sister were killed in a car crash. The four of us became a family. At first I wasn't really happy with this as it felt like Kimberly was trying to replace my sister, but she told me that wasn't the case as she knows that she could never replace her and I realize that her mom Gina wasn't trying to replace my mom. Kimberly then got the opportunity of a life time to go and train and compete in the Pan Global Games. So she chose Katherine her and the other's new friend.

Shortly after Kimberly left for Florida, the world was turned back in time and when it was restored Aisha had decided to stay in Africa sending Tanya Sloan in her place. The Rangers base of operations was destroyed but was rebuilt into the Power Chamber and the Zeo Rangers were born and fought against the evil Machine Empire, during which time Jason, Zack, and Trini had came back from the Peace Conference, Jason had taken up the mantle as the Gold Ranger from Trey of Triforia for a short time. During which time, Billy had suffer from side effects from his regenerator causing him to age very quickly. He was sent to Aquitar for long term treatment with their fountain of youth. It had work and Billy had chose to remain on Aquitar to start a life with Cestria.

The Gold Powers were starting to take its toll on Jason to the point that if the powers weren't return to Trey that not only would the Gold Powers be lost but Jason and Trey would die as well. They were able to restore Trey to normal allowing him to regain his Powers. Sometime later about two weeks before they were to graduate from high school, Kimberly had finished competing in the Pan Global games earning two golds and silver she had came home her and Tommy had decided that it would be for the best for both of them to break up and just be good friends. Jason and Kimberly had chosen to go scuba diving but ended up getting captured by a space pirate named Divatox. She planned to use them as sacrifices to revive a creature name Maligore to marry him. With Rocky injuring his back in practicing for a charity match he chose my best friend Justin to be the new Blue Ranger. Knowing they needed more stronger Powers Tommy, Adam, Kat, and Tanya with the help of Zordon and Alpha 5 created new Powers turning them into Power Rangers Turbo. They traveled the sea on the Ghost Galleon to reach the island of Muranthias to rescue Jason and Kimberly. At first they were too late but they were then turned good again by the help of Lerigot and his wife. It was after this ordeal that Jason and Kimberly had realize that they were meant for each other.

The four Turbo Rangers along with Rocky and Jason graduated high school. Kimberly had took some tests while she was training for the Global games and she manage to get here high school degree. Justin soon learned that he had scored high on his entrance test to which let him become a high school student. Not long after Trini and Zack had return from the Peace Conference to attend College. Aisha had also return to Angel Grove. Alpha 5's old friend Alpha 6 had decided to come to Earth and help out. Billy had also return to informing Zordon that he had develop additional Turbo Powers with some technology from Zordon's home world of Eltar and to inform him that it was revealed that he had two kids an older daughter and younger son.

When opportunities had arrived for Adam who got an offer to do some stunt work as well as possibility of a small role in the movie, Tommy who got an offer to be the new head driver for his uncles Race team, Tanya who got an offer to be the new afternoon DJ in LA, and Kat to attend a Dance Academy in London, it was figure that it was time for them to pass on their powers and as luck would have it Billy and both Alphas' got the five new Turbo Powers up and going. So Tommy, Adam, Tanya, and Kat passed on their powers to new Rangers. TJ Red, Carlos Green, Ashley Yellow, and Cassie Pink. The five new Turbo powers were handed to four former Rangers as well as me. I became the Gold Turbo Ranger which resembled Justin's Turbo Powers, Kimberly got chosen to be the Silver Turbo Ranger which her Powers resemble that of the Yellow Turbo Powers, Jason got the Black Turbo Powers to which resembled the Red Turbo Powers, Zack became the Orange Turbo Ranger which resembled the Green Turbo Powers, and Aisha became the Purple Ranger to which resembled the Pink Turbo Powers.

We also had met the Phantom Ranger who help us out at certain times. After gaining new Zords after Divatox's brother had shown up we became a pretty tough Ranger team. Zordon got a message that had ask that he return home to Eltar to attend a very important meeting. About a month later we had got a message from Zordon stated that Eltar had fallen under attack but he told us to stay on Earth to protect it. A new monster recruited by Divatox, Gargoyle arrived. We had called on our Zords but they weren't strong enough so they were destroyed but we had manage to destroy him by the use of the Turbo Ram Cannon Mode. We had teleported back to the Power Chamber to only discover that Zordon had been captured. If that weren't bad enough somehow Divatox had found the Power Chamber and sent her entire army of Piranahtrons after us.

We knew we couldn't let them reach the Power Chamber so we took the fight to them. In the process Lighting Cruiser and Storm Blaster got captured. It started to look like we lose the fight if it wasn't for reinforcements from old friends. Trini, Tommy, Kat, Tanya, and Adam showed up Morphed and help drive them back giving us some extra fire power. Suddenly a face appeared in the sky informing Divatox that Dark Specter had captured Zordon and that she is to attend a very important meeting to the Cimmerian Planet, her and the rest of her forces leave but warning us that she will return before disappearing. We all go into the Power Chamber trying to figure out our next move when Billy had teleported in with Cestro. They informed us that they were aware of the situation and have brought something that would help. He open it up to reveal eight new Morphers the Astro Morphers to which would allow eight of us to become Space Rangers.

I wasted no time in volunteering to go into Space which is probably the reason why I was chosen to become the Red Space Ranger as well as leader. Kimberly also joined saying she couldn't let me out of her sight. I wasn't for sure if she was joking or not but it was no time to ask such a thing. Ashley, Cassie, TJ, Carlos, Trini, and Jason had volunteered to become the Space Rangers. TJ became Blue, Carlos became Black, Ashley became Pink, Cassie became Yellow, Kimberly became Gold, Trini became Purple, and Jason became Green. The others agreed to stay behind on Earth to insure that Earth would still be protected in case Divatox did come back. Billy had informed us that Nasada has a Shuttle waiting for us as him and Cestro had made contact with them. So the eight of us Morphed into our new Ranger forms and along with Alpha 5 got on the shuttle embarking for deep space.

As we were traveling through space we came across some kind of space ship and it pulled us in. We took a look around the ship trying to find someone or something to help us. We soon discovered that it was built by Billy and Cestro to help us on our search. We had made it to the Cimmerian Planet to discover that all past villains had gathered and that Dark Specter is draining Zordon's energy. We had to leave as they had over powered us but we were then followed by Astronema and her forces as she was elected the new queen of evil. We also soon found out that the Astro Megaship and the space shuttle had the ability to combine together to form the Astro Megazord.

Not long into our journey we soon found out the identity of one of Zordon's kids. One of them happen to be me I was Zordon's son and it was discovered that my older sister was kidnapped when Eltar fell under attack all those years ago when I was just born. I was sent to Earth for my protection and was in hyper sleep for close to ten thousand years until I was awaken and given to my dad and mom for protection. At first I was hurt and angry but I got over it as the others help me realize that it doesn't matter what I am I am still me. We had met up with the Phantom Ranger who had found my father but we were too late as we just arrive just after they left the planet. The Phantom Ranger then lead me to the Delta Megaship which also gave me the Battleizer which controlled the ship which had the ability to transformed into the Delta Megazord. It was soon discovered that it could also combine with the Astro Megazord to form the Astro Delta Megazord.

Shortly later it was discovered that a monster named Darkonda had kidnapped my sister so I went to the planet Onix to find out if I could find out more information. I soon discovered that one of them had my father's key cards. I manage to win them in some kind of weird alien card game. I walked away from the table and went to the counter and look at the cards. Darkonda then came over and offered to give me information if I gave him the cards so I did and he told me more about Eltar how he kidnapped my sister. I asked where she was now and he was about to tell me when he then notice my Morpher and we then fought. I manage to get the Key Cards back from him before escaping the planet returning to the Megaship.

I gave them to Alpha to scan to make sure they were indeed my father's key cards and they were. We then ended up fighting Darkonda on Earth who had drank a powerful potion, but he soon found out that it was tampered with. He grew and started to go on a rampage in the city to which we called on the Astro Delta Megazord. But the new Darkonda proved to be too much. Even with the added help from the other Rangers in the other Zords that had been rebuilt were still no match for Darkonda and his clone, but it was discovered that the Key Cards had a massive weapon on one of Jupiter's moons. We took the Delta Megaship and head for the moon while Alpha and DECA fought Darkonda while its clone had followed us but we manage to reach the moon and enter a hanger. We explore the hanger to discover that Astronema had followed us but we manage to escape her and go further down the hanger to which we had discovered more Key Cards as well as the Mega Vs to which when combine will become the Mega Voyager.

We had soon discovered that another new Morpher was left on the Megaship and Justin had agreed to take the Morpher to become the Silver Space Ranger. It was soon discovered though that it was still in the development stage and could only hold Morphed for two and a half minutes. Justin though manage to find a way to energize the Morpher giving him full Power. We had then found the survivors that had escape from Eltar after the recent invasion and that they recognize me as Zordon's son. They also gave Justin his own Zord the Mega Winger. It was also discovered that Darkonda was hiding there somehow having survive from the last battle we had with him but we manage to destroy him again. Sometime afterwards I had soon discovered that Astronema was in fact my sister that was kidnapped Karone.

It took a bit of convicting on both sides but she finally realize that she was good and that I was her younger brother but the happiness didn't last for long as she had got recaptured and ended up being reprogrammed becoming totally evil. She had then sent the Psycho Rangers after us. It took a while and a lot of resources and help from the other former Rangers to defeat them. I had then discovered that I had the ability thanks in part of the Battleizer to transform into the Red Battlized Ranger. But we soon discovered that they weren't completely destroyed as they were ghosts but manage to come back do to Karone's new Data scrambler(Can't really remember the actual name of the machine at the moment.). But we manage to trap them in Data Cards but the machine was overloading to which it destroyed the Secret City.

We had then gone through a few tough battles after that first losing the Delta Megazord by Ecliptor and the Mega Voyager from Tankenstein. But that was the least of our worries as a the Dark alliance of evil had gone into a full offensive attack on the entire universe. All us Ranger teamed up to fight off the invasion but we had to pull back at first and it was soon discovered that Dark Specter was destroyed and Karone became the ruler of the universe. But I wasn't going to let it go like this as I had chose to sneak onto the Dark Fortress to see if I can get through to my sister. The others tried to stop me but I wouldn't hear of it and left

I had learned that while I had went towards the ship the others with Billy having return with his old Ranger powers recreated to help lend a hand in fighting off the invasion. Once on the ship I had ended up finding my father who had asked me to destroy him to save the universe but I couldn't do that to my own father. I then ended up fighting my sister it went back in forth for a bit before I was sent to the ground I had block her blast sending it back at her. Then Ecliptor came out and we went at it for a bit before I had sent him to the ground. Father then told me that my first priority is to protect the universe.

So I did it, I destroyed my father sending out a big energy wave across the universe destroying all evil. Luckily it also restored Karone back to normal. But it was soon discovered that the events of the invasion changed mine, Kimberly's, and Justin's lives forever. Justin lost his dad when a building he was in exploded during the attack and my dad and Kimberly's mom who had married my dad were killed in a car accident during the attack. Kimberly and Jason had agreed to take in Justin as their own son and Kimberly was going to make sure she didn't lose me to the system so she became my guardian.

Sometime later all nine of us Space Rangers went to the Space Connolly Terra Venture to help the Galaxy Rangers fight off the Psycho Rangers. We did and they were destroyed but Psycho Pink manage to survive and found the Savage Sword destroying Ashley's Morpher to gain more power for herself. Us and the other Galaxy Rangers manage to destroy Psycho Pink but also The Pink Galaxy Ranger Kendrix made the ultimate sacrifice destroying the sword allowing Ashley to get her powers back.

We all felt bad for leaving them but we knew we had too as we had a mission back on Earth especially Ashley but I manage to convince her that we needed to return to Earth. We had told Karone about what happen and she had decided to go and help out and so she did and became the new Pink Galaxy Ranger. When the Galaxy Rangers had manage to reach a new world Karone had return to Earth but I had left for a lot of the time when I wasn't in school as I had been tracking General Venjix a one of the few survivors of the Machine Empire, when the time came when I had sent a call to Tommy to inform him on the find and he informed me that he call the others.

So Jason who had showed up late as I had soon found out it was do to Kimberly, Rocky, Aurico, Tommy, TJ, Leo, Carter, Wes, Eric, the newest Red Ranger Cole, and I went to the moon and took on the remaining generals of the Machine Empire and destroyed Serpentera. Kimberly was glad that the ordeal was over with as that she was happy that I would have more free time at home.

Things then got more depressing as shortly after the mission on the moon, we all had lost a close friend and former teammate Tommy Oliver as an Island he and his team were on doing some research exploded. No one was able to find any bodies from where the island once was so they all presumed that they had died. Shorty after that though it was discovered that Jason and Kimberly were expecting a baby girl to which was named Kelly Cristina Scott, she is my little angle and I be damn when the time came if I let any boys near her without them knowing that she not only has an over protective father but an overprotective uncle. I am then shaken out of my thoughts by a hand on my shoulder I turn to see that it was Kimberly.

"You ok Paul?" Kimberly asked

"Yeah just spacing out a bit just been a long few days you know with all this moving." I mentioned

"Yeah true." Kimberly agreed

We then see Jason and Justin enter the living room.

"Hey Justin and I have been talking and we thought that we should order a pizza." Jason suggested

"Yeah good idea I getting kind of hungry." I mentioned

"Some things just never change with you." Justin stated with a chuckle

"True there." I agreed

Kelly then comes running out into the room.

"And can we get breadsticks daddy?" Kelly wondered coming over to Jason

"Yes even breadsticks." Jason told her

_**The next morning inside Reefside High**_

Well here we are starting my first year of high school and Justin starting high school for the second time. We both had just gotten our class schedules Kimberly had already gone on to gym area to get ready for her first class.

"Well looks like we have Kim for gym last class of the day." Justin mentioned

"Yeah and our first class is science." I stated

"Yeah but who do we have?" Justin wondered

I look at it and I then stop walking as I notice what it said

'It can't be.' I thought to myself

"Paul what is it?" Justin wondered

"Justin take a look for yourself on who we have as a science teacher." I told him

Justin does and his eyes go wide as well.

"But that's impossible it can't be him." Justin stated

"Well I guess there is only one way to find out." I told him

We go to walk on when I then accidentally bump into someone.

"I'm sorry I should have watch where I was going." I told the person turning around and offering a hand

"It's ok I wasn't paying attention where I was going either." The person stated accepting the help

I look at the person to find that it is a girl. She has dirty blonde hair with a yellow black shirt and jean pants.

'Wow she sure is beautiful.' I thought to myself

I shake my head a bit and go down and pick up her books.

"I'm Paul Golupski and this is my best friend Justin Stewart." I told her introducing myself and Justin handing her back her books

"Nice to meet you guys I'm Kira Ford." Kira told us

"Nice to meet you too Kira." Justin told her

"Hey Kira what class do you have first?" I wondered

"Science with Oliver." Kira informed us

"We do too want to walk there together?" I offered

"That be great." Kira stated

We then walked onward.

"I haven't seen you guys around here before you both new?" Kira wondered

"Yeah we both just moved from Angel Grove." Justin informed her

"That's cool." Kira stated as we enter the classroom to find that the teacher isn't here yet

'Ok this is starting to confirm my thoughts.' I thought to myself

We saw that there was a table free so the three of us went and sat down Justin on my right and Kira on my left. Kira then gets out a notebook and opens it up and starts writing in it. I take a quick peek at it to find that they are lyrics.

"You write and sing music Kira?" I wondered

"Yeah it's my passion." Kira stated

"My sister writes and signs too on her spare time." I told her

"Really you think maybe you could introduce me to her sometime?" Kira wondered

"Well first off do you have gym with a teacher by the last name Scott?" I wondered

She gets out her schedule and looks at it.

"Yeah I have it as the final class of the day." Kira told us

"Well then you will get the chance to meet her." I stated

"What you mean?" Kira wondered

"Well, the new gym teacher is my older sister." I told her

"Oh cool." Kira stated

"Yeah and we have her with you too as we have gym as the final class of the day." Justin told her

"Sweet." Kira stated

Kira then goes back to her notebook and we then see the door open and an older man walks in he appears to be the same age as Jason and Kimberly. Justin and I take a good look at him.

'I knew it.' I thought to myself

"Justin that is Tommy." I whispered

"Yeah." Justin whispered back

"Ok everyone please take your seats." Tommy instructed

The remaining students do so.

"I'm Doctor Oliver and this is first period science before we get started does anyone have any questions?" Tommy inquired

A blonde cheerleader type girl stands up.

"Cassidy, Cassidy Cornell." Cassidy told him

Justin and I hear Kira and the other students groan.

"Dr. Oliver, as you might know I am the anchor and reporter of the schools TV station. And were all probably wondering, you don't look old enough to be a teacher." Cassidy told him in a way of trying to coax him into spilling his secrets.

'Not easy mind you.' I thought to myself

Cassidy then turns around quickly to address another student.

"Devin, are you getting this?" Cassidy wondered to the dark haired boy holding the camera. She turns back to Tommy and smiles.

"Cassidy, I promise I'm old enough. Let's put the camera away." Tommy gestures to the camera.

"You missed it." Cassidy hissed at the boy. Before turning back and returning to her seat

"From now on, let's talk about what you expect to get out of this class, that's what's really important." Tommy mentioned

Tommy then gets out a red book opens it.

"Ok let me just take attendance real quick and we can get started." Tommy mentioned

He then goes on to call a few students names.

"Kira Ford?" Tommy inquired

"Here." Kira confirmed

He then went to call on a few more names before Justin and I notice his eyes goes a bit wide.

"Paul Golupski?" Tommy asked looking up

"Here." I confirmed in a bit of a bitter tone

Tommy looks at my way for a moment before going through a few more names.

"Ethan James?" Tommy inquired

"Here." Ethan confirmed

Tommy then went on to call out a couple more names.

"Conner McKnight?" Tommy inquired

"Here." Conner confirmed

"Karren Oliver?" Tommy inquired

"Here." She confirmed

'Wait Karren?' I thought to myself

Tommy then went through the remaining names then we see his eyes go wide again.

"Justin Stewart?" Tommy inquired looking up

"Here." Justin confirmed in the same voice as me

Tommy then goes back to calling a few names before putting it on his desk and he then began the lesson.

_**Meanwhile in the city**_

While Justin, Paul, and Kimberly were at school, Jason along with Kelly had gone to the store so that Jason could get a few stuff he needed to fix a few things in the house, he reach the aisle he needed to get to and started looking for what he needed to get.

"Jason Scott?" A voice wondered calling out

Jason turned around to see a familiar tall blonde in front of him with a little girl attach to her leg.

"Katherine hey it's good to see you." Jason stated

"It's good to see you too." Kat replied as the two old friends hugged

A few moments later the two broke apart.

"Is that Kelly?" Kat wondered looking at the little girl who look more like Kimberly attach to Jason's leg

"Yep and if I remember right from the last time you came and visited us this be Jenna?" Jason wondered

"Yep." Kat confirmed

Both little girls were shy and stayed where they were both adults laugh before turning back to each other.

"So how's Kimberly, Paul, and Justin doing?" Kat inquired

"There all doing good. How's Karren?" Jason wondered

"She's doing good, she started high school today." Kat informed her

"Paul and Justin are as well." Jason stated

"I kind of figure Paul would be but why Justin I thought he already graduated from high school?" Kat wondered

"Well he was going to start college here at Reefside Tech, but he found out that his credits got lost somehow so he has to go through it again." Jason informed her

"That sucks, so what brings you to Reefside?" Kat wondered

"I got a job transfer here in at the Reefside fire department and Kimberly got a job as the new Gym teacher and Gymnastics' coach at Reefside High School." Jason informed her

Kat then got a stun look on her face.

"Kat you ok?" Jason wondered

"Mommy?" Jenna asked

Kat shook her head before facing Jason again.

"Yeah I'm fine sweetie, but Jason there is something I need to tell you but can we go somewhere a little more private first?" Kat wondered

'I really don't want to make a scene in front of all these people and not to mentioned Kelly and Jenna.' Kat thought to herself

Jason looked at her funny for a moment.

'Something isn't right here but it probably would be for the best if we did go somewhere a little more less crowded and where the two girls won't hear.' Jason thought to himself

"Yeah sure we can meet back at my place in say maybe an hour?" Jason suggested

"Yeah sounds good." Kat agreed

"Ok, here is the address." Jason told her writing down the address and handing it to her

"Thanks see you soon." Kat stated taking it

"Yeah." Jason agreed

Kat nodded and walked off with Jenna and their stuff as Jason looked on.

"What could it be?" Jason muttered

"Daddy?" Kelly wondered

Jason shook his head and look at his daughter.

"Yeah?" Jason wondered

"Who was that?" Kelly wondered

"An old friend." Jason told her

Jason then went back to looking at what he had came there for in the first place.

_**Meanwhile back inside Reefside High School inside Dr. Oliver's class**_

The bell then rings.

"Ok class that's all for today and be ready for the real fun tomorrow." Tommy told us

The other students groan as they packed up their stuff and walk out.

"Hey Paul, Justin seeing as how we have the next class together as well you want to walk together?" Kira wondered

"Yeah sure but can you wait outside Justin and I need to ask Dr. Oliver something first." I mentioned

"Yeah sure." Kira stated walking out of the classroom

Justin and I then walk up to Tommy who has a bit of a confused and stunned look on his face.

"Long time no see Thomas." I mentioned crossing my arms

"Yeah we really need to catch up." Justin added doing the same

"Paul, Justin what are you two doing here?" Tommy wondered

"Well I'm starting my first year of high school and Justin is retaking high school as his credits were lost somehow." I stated

"Tommy we all thought you died on that island a few years ago, why did you make all of us believe that you had died?" Justin inquired

"It's a long story, I'll explain it to you both after school." Tommy told us

"Well you best and if I were you I wouldn't wait too long as my sister is also a staff member here." I mentioned

Tommy got a horrified look on his face knowing full well what my sister is like.

"She is?" Tommy wondered

"Yep she is the new Gym teacher." I told him

"Come on we better catch up with Kira before we're late for our next class." Justin mentioned

"Yeah your right Justin and we'll see you after school." I told Tommy

Justin and I then walk out of class and meet up with Kira.

"So what took so long in there?" Kira asked as we walked on ahead

"Dr. Oliver is an old friend of my sister and her husband." I mentioned

_**A bit later inside the Scott's residences**_

Jason had got back home a half hour ago and was doing some side stuff when the door bell rang. He stop what he was doing and walked over to the front door opening it to reveal Katherine.

"Hey Kat come in where is Jenna?" Jason wondered stepping aside

Kat walked in.

"I left her with a friend of mine." Kat told him

Kat then started looking around.

"Wow nice place." Kat mentioned

"Yeah sorry about the mess we just moved yesterday so we are still unpacking." Jason stated

"It's ok where's Kelly?" Kat wondered

"Taking a nap in her room." Jason told her

"Oh well that's good." Kat mentioned

"So what is it that you wanted to tell me Kat?" Jason wondered

"Well I need to tell you something and I am pretty sure Kimberly, Paul, and Justin have found out or will find out today but um Tommy isn't dead he's alive." Kat told him

Jason got a confused look on his face.

"Kat what you mean Tommy is alive?" Jason inquired trying to keep his cool

"Shorty after his memorial, Karren, Jenna, and I had return to Reefside as you know and when we got to the house we discovered that Tommy had survived. I was going to call all of you but he stopped me saying that he be safer if the rest of you didn't know he was still alive." Kat told him

Jason couldn't believe what he was hearing, his best friend who has always been like his brother was alive all these years.

_**Later back inside Reefside High School**_

It was soon discovered that Kira, Justin, and I had the same classes together. We had just walked into the Gym for our final class to see Kimberly sitting on the pulled out bleacher as she had already informed Justin and I last night that she was only going explain what we will be doing for the year. We then walked over to her.

"Hey sis." I greeted

Kimberly looked up and saw the three of us.

"Hey guys." Kimberly greeted back

She then notice Kira.

"Who's this?" Kimberly wondered

"This is our new friend Kira Ford, Kira this is my older sister Kimberly Scott." I introduce

"Nice to meet you Kira." Kimberly mentioned as the two shook hands

"Same here." Kira stated

"Hey guys, I just notice on the attendance sheet for my final class that not only do I have you three this final hour but I also have Kat's and Tommy's daughter Karren too." Kimberly told us

'Looks like she hasn't found out yet.' I thought to myself

"Kimberly can I talk to you alone for a second?" I asked

"Yeah sure." Kimberly told me as the two of us walked over to a empty corner

_Normal POV_

Justin and Kira look on as the two walk over to the other side of the gym.

"Justin is something wrong with Paul?" Kira wondered kind of worried about her new friend

"No just something personal you'll find out in a bit." Justin told her

Kira looked him then back towards Paul and Kimberly.

_Paul's POV_

"What's up Paul?" Kimberly inquired

"Well I was going to wait to say something but I thought it be better if I say it myself before you find out yourself." I started

"Tell me what sweetie?" Kimberly wondered

"Tommy is alive." I revealed to her

**AN**: _Well there's the very first chapter for this story. I wasn't really going to leave it at a cliffhanger like this but I felt it be a good way to end the first chapter. I will try to not keep you all in suspense for long but can't make any promises. Now if you guys follow and read my Calling of the Dinosaurs story this next bit is the same as there but I felt it be good to have it in this one and it will be in my other Author Note's when I get to posting new chapters or new stories as just a reminder. I would like to explain a few things regarding all my stories other than the normal need to bear with me as all updates will be slow. __**Someone not going to mentioned any names mentioned to me that my A New Home series and possibly my other stories could be better if I didn't have all the shows and movies that I have crossing over with them in it, having quite a few extra Rangers at the same time and making a bunch of different Zord formations. Well I want to clear this out to all of you that feel the same way. All my stories are AU(Alternate Universe), which means they are not meant to be the same as the show. If I feel that I want to do new and different kind of Zord formations then I well and if I want to have twenty Rangers at once with similar Powers then I will. I get that not everyone will like what I do with the stories but as long as there are others that do like what I do and I know a few of you do then I will keep doing it. It's my stories and I will do them anyway I feel like. If you think I am messing up a season doing things the way I'm doing it then that's your own opinion and I respect that, all I ask is that you respect how I do my stories. I'm not trying to be mean here I just needed to point it out to those that don't understand what the concept of doing AU stories is about. AU stories allows us to rewrite, revision, and tell the story how we think it should have went. Again sorry for the rant but I felt that it was needed to be said**__. Now then as before I would like to hear your thoughts on my stories in a review when you all get the chance to and if you have an idea for a series you would like to see me write as long as it follows my requirements(to which the list can be found on the top of my Profile page) then feel free to share them with me and I will consider it. I have already been giving three ideas so far that I will be writing, one from Emolichic1 and two more from .Dawn. Both whom always share new ones with me when they think of one so feel free to do the same. Also I have a poll on my profile that I would like you people to look at and vote for which story you would like me to focus on more at this current point and time. It will be up till sometime after Thanksgiving. So until next time please R&R._


	2. Detention

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Power Rangers they are owned by Saban Brands.

**Authors Note: **_Hey everyone, Here is a new chapter. Now to whomever the guest reviewer was that had sent a review to this story I am not accepting your review because of these reasons. __**First off in case you didn't read the end Author's Note at the end of the last chapter this is an AU fic which means that it won't following what the actual show did and the time line is altered to fit with what I am doing so in this one Justin is a few years younger and the time when the original Rangers appeared is later then the show but it is my fault that I didn't fully explain the time difference and things that were altered. Second, you don't know what kind of person I am so don't judge me just because you didn't like my stories or my OC in general and you seem to be the type of person that don't like it when authors rewrites the series that if it doesn't follow close to the show itself it's dumb. Well let me tell you something, I am not the only one that rewrites the shows to what I think it could have been and I know for a fact that, I have quite a few readers out there that like how I do my stories and stories don't need to follow how things go in real life that is why it's called fiction. I do listen to others and I respect their opinions I only ask that they respect mine and from the way you sound you also come off as a person that don't respect other's opinions that different from yours. So go ahead flame me all you want but seeing as how you are a guest I can easily get rid of your reviews. Not trying to be rude but you were rude in your review at least that's how I looked at it.**__ Now to everyone else that I know likes my stories you all know who you are, sorry that I went on that big rant but I felt that it was needed if he wasn't a guest reviewer then I would have done it in a form of a PM. Also do to this I also felt I add a bit more to my BIO page to explain a few things on how I do my stories and what is what. Anyway back on hand here, I am doing how the Dino Rangers got their powers a bit different and things are slowly going to lead to the first battle __Now read the Author's note at the end of the chapter.__ Now without further ado here is chapter two for your reading pleasure._

**Power Rangers Dino Thunder: A Ranger's Path**

Chapter Two: Detention

Kimberly just stares at me wide eye.

"Tommy is alive?" Kimberly questioned

"Yeah Justin, Kira, and I and along with his daughter Karren have him for first period science." I told her

Kimberly then gets a pissed off look on her face.

'Oh shit not good.' I thought to myself

"When I get my hands on him he is going to wish that he was dead." Kimberly stated

"Sis think this through for a moment, I know what you want to say and do to him but doing it here won't be good as it could also cause you to lose your job." I reminded her

She then calms down getting a more relax look.

'Good she no longer has the look to kill but it won't last.' I thought to myself

"Your right I'll talk to him after school." Kimberly mentioned

"Good." I stated

We then walk back over to Justin and Kira as the rest of the class walks in.

"Everything ok Paul?" Kira wondered

"Yeah." I told her

Justin then leans in towards me.

"You told her about Tommy didn't you?" Justin whispered

"Yeah I had too when she finds out the two of us got detention on our first day we will be in more hot water." I whispered back

"True you didn't tell her that though yet have you?" Justin whispered

"No but, I will after school." I whispered

Justin nodded as we then go sit down with Kira we then see Karren walk in followed by the two other boys that got detention as well, Conner and Ethan. Karren walks over to us.

"Justin Paul, I ran out of science so fast that I didn't get the chance to say hi to you two earlier how have you guys been?" Karren asked hugging us

"Doing fine how about yourself?" I wondered

"Doing good, Justin I thought you already graduated high school?" Karren wondered sitting down next to him

"Yeah I did but somehow my credits got lost so I have to take it over again." Justin mentioned

"That stinks but um can I talk to you guys after class about something?" Karren asked

"Yeah but it will have to be quick as we kind of got detention by that new principle today." Justin mentioned

"Yeah so did I and I don't want to think what my dad's reaction will be for that." Karren stated

"I don't even want to think of my sister's." I mentioned

"Agreed." Justin agreed

The three of us laugh at that bit but Kira looks at us oddly.

"Tell you later Kira promise." I promised

She nods as a whistle is blown. We turn towards the sound to see Kimberly holding a whistle.

"Ok class listen up today I will be explaining what you will all be doing this semester and assigning lockers to you all then you will have the rest of the class period to chat with each other." Kimberly informed us

_**Meanwhile back inside the Scott's residence**_

Jason had gone through all possibilities in his head to the reason why his best friend would lie about him still be alive these last few years. He wanted to scream but he didn't want to wake Kelly up from her nap and he really couldn't be mad with Kat as she is not lying when she said that she wanted to tell him and the others if anyone he should be mad at its Tommy.

"Kat I'm not mad at you for not saying anything for the last few years about Tommy being alive, but I do have a few words I like to say to the guy." Jason mentioned

"Thanks Jason and yeah I agree so I will make sure you get to talk to him later today." Kat told him

"Thanks Kat would you like to say for a bit it would be great to catch up." Jason suggested

"That be great." Kat stated

_**A bit later back inside Reefside High School in the gym**_

After Kimberly had explain what we will be doing for the semester and got our lockers she let all of us talk with each other so Karren, Kira, Justin, and I are talking with one another.

"So when does Jason start his job at the fire department?" Karren inquired

"Next week." Justin stated

The bell just rang and everyone got up to leave.

"Well I guess it's time for detention." I muttered

"Yeah not cool and I have to miss rehearsal." Kira mentioned

Kimberly then walks over to us and I see her with a very stern look.

'Oh crap I think she just found out.' I thought to myself

"Paul Alexander Golupski, Justin Douglas Stewart you both have some explaining to do. Why did you guys get detention?" Kimberly inquired putting her hands on her hips

"Mrs. Scott don't blame them they only got detention for sticking up for me." Kira told her

"What you mean Kira?" Kimberly wondered

"Well the three of us were sitting outside at lunch and I was playing my guitar and the new principle Ms. Randall came up and gave me detention." Kira stated

"For playing your guitar?" Kimberly wondered

"Yeah she said it's against school rules to play on school grounds." I mentioned

"Yeah and Kira told her that kids that play an interment has a higher chance of getting into college." Justin continued

"And she gave us detention for just agreeing with her and she told all three of us that we are not college material." I added

"Really she said that?" Kimberly inquired

"Yep." Kira, Justin, and I confirmed

"Great well come on I'm in charge of it for the week with another teacher and we are to meet in front of her office." Kimberly told us

We then walk with her with our stuff.

"Karren you got detention too?" Kimberly questioned

"Yeah she issued me one because I was running through the hall to get to another class." Karren stated

She shakes her head as we reach the Ms. Randall's office to see Conner and Ethan there.

"You're in charge of detention Mrs. Scott?" Ethan wondered

"Yes I am along with another teacher." Kimberly mentioned

"Well actually I had plans to go to a museum out of town." A voice mentioned a bit down the hall

We turn to the voice to see Tommy walk around the corner with Ms. Randall.

"Good it should be hell for them well enjoy your little outing." Ms. Randall stated walking into her office

Tommy and Kimberly then look at each other and Kimberly is not giving him a warm smile either.

'Shit this isn't good.' I thought to myself

I then go over to my sister.

"Sis I know what you're thinking but this isn't the place or the time to do it." I mentioned

"Yeah you're right Paul this isn't the place and time." Kimberly stated still keeping her eyes lock on Tommy

Tommy sighed and took off his glasses.

"So you guys like museums?" Tommy wondered

_**Meanwhile back inside the Scott residences**_

Kat and Jason were sitting on the couch just talking about the old days back in Angel Grove.

"Man I still can't believe that TJ still talks about that time when you and the other Turbo Rangers were bake in a giant pizza." Kat mentioned

"Yeah I know." Jason agreed

All of a sudden Jason's cell phone rings he grabs it from the coffee table and sees that it's Kimberly so he answers it.

"Hey Kim what's up?" Jason asked into the phone

"_Hey Jase, I have a few things to tell you_." Kimberly said through the phone

"Does one of them include a certain Rainbow Ranger?" Jason asked into the phone

"_Yes and the other one is that the both of us are in charge of detention today as well_**." **Kimberly said through the phone

"Really so I take it Paul and Justin are on their way home while you are going to be late?" Jason asked into the phone

"_No they both ended up getting detention_." Kimberly said through the phone

"What? Paul and Justin got detention? How?" Jason asked through the phone\

Katherine looked at him strange at hearing that.

"_For standing up for a new friend of theirs at lunch and I agree with the three of them that it was really stupid but whatever I'll tell you about it later and Tommy will be stopping out too I will be making sure of that_." Kimberly said through the phone

"K sounds good see you guys later then." Jason said into the phone

"_K love you_." Kimberly said through the phone

"Love you too bye." Jason said into the phone

Jason then press the end button and set it down.

"Paul and Justin got detention?" Kat wondered

"Yeah Kim said they got it for sticking up for a new friend but she didn't exactly say what though." Jason informed her

"Oh and I take it that Kim will be bring Tommy here?" Kat wondered

"Yeah she said that be the case." Jason stated

_**Meanwhile outside the museum**_

We all pulled up to the museum Justin, Kira, and I rode with my sister while Karren, Conner, and Ethan rode with Tommy. We all then got out and walk towards the front door to see that the door was chained shut with a sign that said closed for repairs.

"Looks like it's close." Ethan mentioned

"Good then we could probably head back to the school." Conner stated

"Ok look Mrs. Scott and I will have a look around and see if we can find someone to tell us when they will be opening the door so why don't you all split up and have a look around and if any of you find anything prehistoric I will personally cancel detention for the rest of the week." Tommy told us

"Sweet." Ethan stated

I give my sister a quick look telling her to try and not kill Tommy. The six of us then walk off together towards the back of the museum.

"So let me get this straight, they have a club just for computers?" Conner questioned Ethan

'How dumb can this guy be?' I thought to myself as we walk further away from the museum

_Kimberly's POV_

As Paul, Justin, Kira, Karren, Conner, and Ethan walk away Tommy and I then stare at each other.

'I can't believe that Tommy has been alive all this time and didn't even try contacting us.' I thought to myself

I then slap Tommy hard across the face which makes him stagger a few feet back.

'Man that felt so good.' I thought to myself

"I guess I do deserve that." Tommy mentioned rubbing his now sore face

"You fucking got that right and you have some serious explaining to do Thomas James Oliver." I informed him crossing my arm over my chest

"Yes I do Kim, and I well explain it all when we go back to your place." Tommy told me

"Good and just so you know what I just did isn't compared to what Jason will do to you." I mentioned

"I know." Tommy muttered

I give him smile and hug him to which he is surprise by it but he then hugs me back.

"It's good to see you again Tommy." I told him as we break apart

"It's good to see you too Kim." Tommy stated

I then see Tommy look towards the door.

"In case of emergencies, please call Anton Mercer Industries." Tommy read the sign on the bored

"Wait didn't he disappear just before that island you were on exploded?" I questioned

"Yeah it's impossible." Tommy muttered

I turn around and become shock for the third time in one day.

"Um Tommy wasn't there a statue of a T-Rex right there?" I wondered wanting to make sure I wasn't seeing things

Tommy turns around and sees what I am talking about.

"This is getting weird." Tommy mentioned

"Way too weird." I agreed

We turn to leave when we see a shadow over us and look up and see the same T-Rex statue but it become real.

"Not good." I muttered

"Come on." Tommy told me as he pulled me towards his jeep

We get into the jeep and Tommy locks the doors as the T-Rex charges towards us.

"Yeah lock the door Tommy real smart." I stated sarcastically

"Yeah wasn't a bright move." Tommy mentioned as he try starting the jeep but it kept stalling

"Tommy hurry." I pleaded

"Come on start you piece of shit." Tommy stated

Finally it started and he shift it into gear and speed away from the museum with the T-Rex hot on our tails.

_**In the woods**_

_Paul's POV_

We continue to walk through the woods.

"Ok this is just dumb I don't see anything." Conner stated

"You're not really putting much effort into this." Justin stated

"Ok let's split up maybe we can find something faster that way." I suggested

"Yeah good thinking Paul." Karren told me

"Thanks ok, Conner, Ethan, Kira, and I will go one way while you and Justin go another way Karren." I told them

"Sounds good man." Justin stated as we clasp hands

"Right and let's meet back here in say an hour?" Karren suggested

"Right." I agreed

We then walk off in different directions. Conner, Ethan, Kira, and I one way while Justin and Karren go another.

**AN**: _Well there's the second chapter for this story. I wasn't really going to leave it here but I figure I will and have Tommy explain himself in the following chapter. Now if you guys follow and read my Calling of the Dinosaurs story this next bit is the same as there but I felt it be good to have it in this one and it will be in my other Author Note's when I get to posting new chapters or new stories as just a reminder. I would like to explain a few things regarding all my stories other than the normal need to bear with me as all updates will be slow. __**Someone not going to mentioned any names mentioned to me that my A New Home series and possibly my other stories could be better if I didn't have all the shows and movies that I have crossing over with them in it, having quite a few extra Rangers at the same time and making a bunch of different Zord formations. Well I want to clear this out to all of you that feel the same way. All my stories are AU(Alternate Universe), which means they are not meant to be the same as the show. If I feel that I want to do new and different kind of Zord formations then I well and if I want to have twenty Rangers at once with similar Powers then I will. I get that not everyone will like what I do with the stories but as long as there are others that do like what I do and I know a few of you do then I will keep doing it. It's my stories and I will do them anyway I feel like. If you think I am messing up a season doing things the way I'm doing it then that's your own opinion and I respect that, all I ask is that you respect how I do my stories. I'm not trying to be mean here I just needed to point it out to those that don't understand what the concept of doing AU stories is about. AU stories allows us to rewrite, revision, and tell the story how we think it should have went. Again sorry for the rant but I felt that it was needed to be said**__. Now then as before I would like to hear your thoughts on my stories in a review when you all get the chance to but please no flames as it will be just a waste of time on both sides in my opinion. And if you have an idea for a series you would like to see me write as long as it follows my requirements (to which the list can be found on the top of my Profile page) then feel free to share them with me and I will consider it. I have already been giving three ideas so far that I will be writing, one from Emolichic1 and two more from .Dawn. Both whom always share new ones with me when they think of one so feel free to do the same. Also I have a poll on my profile that I would like you people to look at and vote for which story you would like me to focus on more at this current point and time. It will be up till sometime after Thanksgiving. So until next time please R&R._


End file.
